


A Woman's Adventure

by Puffgirl1952



Category: Original Work
Genre: Neo-Paganism, Swords & Sorcery, Triple Goddess (Pagan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffgirl1952/pseuds/Puffgirl1952
Summary: A two-part short story poem about the three stages of women...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Rough Draft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkroseutena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkroseutena/gifts), [Nanners (nanjcsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).



> This poem is actually a short story with the three stages of women; I thought that the Triple Goddess would be a nice touch. I know Maiden, Mother, Crone is the original flow but I decided to change Crone to Matriarch and it flows better this way.
> 
> The SHORT STORY poem is like a never-ending knot; it starts again and again, I like the use of sword and sorcery for it gives a image of sorts. I hope that A Woman's Adventure entrances and gives you thrills; this is a unique story in poem form, it may not rhyme but it flows in a beautiful way.
> 
> Thank You for Reading!

* * *

Maiden, Mother, Crone;  
Three stages of women,  
All the same and are one.

Sisters;  
Come gather round!

Swords-woman;  
Have a care in carrying your blade.  
Mistress of the Blade;  
War calls to you,  
March with your sisters side by side.  
But have a care and be careful;  
Do not lose your life.

Maiden;  
Have a care that you do not cut yourself.  
War has a way to steal a Maiden's innocence,  
So have a care and be careful.

Mother;  
Off to War you go and leave your family behind,  
You are protecting them from the evils of the world.  
But have a care and be careful;  
War has a way of stealing a Mother from her family.

Crone;  
The sword has become heavy to lift  
And the armor has become hard to wear.  
Where will your weary bones rest after battle?  
Have a care and be careful;  
War is never gentle but He does honor the Matriarch.

Enchantress;  
Have a care of the Arcane.  
Lady of Magic;  
The World of Magic can be dangerous.  
But have a care and be careful;  
That you do not burn your life away.

Maiden;  
Have a care that you do not burn yourself,  
Wonders you will see but at a price  
Have a care and be careful.

Mother;  
Wonder-wielding and fire-fierce,  
You weave spells to protect your children.  
But have a care and be careful;  
There is a price to pay.

Crone;  
Your cauldron is overflowing,  
You hold knowledge of great wonders  
Teach others of what you know.  
But have a care and be careful;  
Your body and mind  
Are paying the price.

Adventure awaits you but...

Are you willing to pay the price?

Maiden, Mother, Crone;  
Swords can become too heavy to lift later on.  
Swords can shatter in the forge or in battle or rust in the rain;  
Swords can be sheathed in scabbards or in death.  
Through your wanderings and at adventure's end;  
Will you lay in an unmarked and nameless grave?

Adventures hold many choices...

What path will you choose?

Maiden, Mother, Crone;  
The Arcane can be dangerous to follow.  
Fires go out, dimmed in ash and frozen in ice;  
Your light fades before it burns out  
And leaves you blackened.  
Through your wanderings and at adventure's end;  
Will you lay in an unmarked and nameless grave?

Maiden, Mother, Crone;  
Three stages of women,  
All the same and are one.

Maiden;  
Your adventure has begun,  
Hone your blade and hands.

Mother;  
Swords and scabbards vary in size,  
A lens of light may spark a light.

Crone;  
Your feet have become weary  
And your bones must rest.

Sisters;  
Come gather round...

No matter how many adventures you wonder on;  
There is only one thing you must keep in mind...  
When your adventure ends and your spirit needs rest;  
Remember your family is waiting for your return home  
And that is where your heart lies.

Maiden, Mother, Crone...  
Your adventure has begun!


	2. Final Draft

Maiden, Mother, Matriarch;  
Three stages of women,  
All the same and are one.

Sisters;  
Come gather round!

Swords-woman;  
Have a care in carrying your blade.  
Mistress of the Blade;  
War calls to you,  
March with your sisters side by side.  
But have a care and be careful;  
Do not lose your life.

Maiden;  
Have a care that you do not cut yourself.  
War has a way to steal a Maiden's innocence,  
So have a care and be careful.

Mother;  
Off to War you go and leave your family behind,  
You are protecting them from the evils of the world.  
But have a care and be careful;  
War has a way of stealing a Mother from her family.

Matriarch;  
The sword has become heavy to lift  
And the armor has become hard to wear.  
Where will your weary bones rest after battle?  
Have a care and be careful;  
War is never gentle but He does honor the Matriarch.

Enchantress;  
Have a care of the Arcane.  
Lady of Magic;  
The World of Magic can be dangerous.  
But have a care and be careful;  
That you do not burn your life away.

Maiden;  
Have a care that you do not burn yourself,  
Wonders you will see but at a price  
Have a care and be careful.

Mother;  
Wonder-wielding and fire-fierce,  
You weave spells to protect your children.  
But have a care and be careful;  
There is a price to pay.

Matriarch;  
Your cauldron is overflowing,  
You hold knowledge of great wonders  
Teach others of what you know.  
But have a care and be careful;  
Your body and mind  
Are paying the price.

Adventure awaits you but...

Are you willing to pay the price?

Maiden, Mother, Matriarch;  
Swords can become too heavy to lift later on.  
Swords can shatter in the forge or in battle or rust in the rain;  
Swords can be sheathed in scabbards or in death.  
Through your wanderings and at adventure's end;  
Will you lay in an unmarked and nameless grave?

Adventures hold many choices...

What path will you choose?

Maiden, Mother, Matriarch;  
The Arcane can be dangerous to follow.  
Fires go out, dimmed in ash and frozen in ice;  
Your light fades before it burns out  
And leaves you blackened.  
Through your wanderings and at adventure's end;  
Will you lay in an unmarked and nameless grave?

Maiden, Mother, Matriarch;  
Three stages of women,  
All the same and are one.

Maiden;  
Your adventure has begun,  
Hone your blade and hands.

Mother;  
Swords and scabbards vary in size,  
A lens of light may spark a light.

Matriarch;  
Your feet have become weary  
And your bones must rest.

Sisters;  
Come gather round...

No matter how many adventures you wonder on;  
There is only one thing you must keep in mind...  
When your adventure ends and your spirit needs rest;  
Remember your family is waiting for your return home  
And that is where your heart lies.

Maiden, Mother, Matriarch...  
Your adventure has just begun!

An Deireadh  
(The End)


End file.
